


Coming Home Late

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Nyx is late coming home. Has the worst happened to your lover?
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Coming Home Late

You paced around the small flat and checked the watch on your wrist. He was over thirty minutes late. Libertus hadn’t answered any of your calls and honestly, you were worried sick. Dating a member of the kingsglaive was nice honestly but on days like this, you worried so much. He had already been gone for an entire week on the front lines. Now Nyx wasn’t answering your calls or your texts and neither were either of his closest friends. That honestly freaked you out more than anything. Normally Crowe would at least text saying they were heading home so you could be up and waiting for Nyx. This time there was nothing.

You finally had enough and grabbed your coat and keys and headed out. You started almost running to the main road. Nyx lived in an odd part of town but it was safe. Everyone knew each other and watched their backs. You hit the road and checked for any cars you recognized before turning towards the way to the Citadel. You were just a servant there but if you told the gate guards you were waiting for the glaive to come back, they wouldn’t argue letting you in, you hoped.

Thankfully that didn’t happen. You were waiting at a crosswalk when a car across the way suddenly honked. You jumped and the door opened and Nyx came out. He was still in his gear and beaten up but the smile.

“(Y/n)!!!!” He closed the door and you gasped and ran over despite the traffic. You didn’t get hit thankfully but you did trip on the sidewalk. Nyx caught you and instantly you were in his arms.

“Six… Be careful hon! What the hell are you doing out this late!?”

“Waiting on you! Are you ok!? I called and texted! None of you responded damn it!”

“Oh… Shit. I’m sorry…. We must have forgotten to turn them back on. We had to get to the medical the second we got back. Lib got hurt.”

“What!?” You pulled away worried but he got your face gently with a little smile.

“Hey… Relax. He’s ok. A busted foot but he’s alive. Thanks to your hero that is.” You laughed a bit then leaning into his hand.

“Don’t scare me damn it….”

“Sorry…” You sighed then as the light changed and the car he was in pulled in next to where you two were. It was his commander. You waved and he waved back.

“You two want a ride?”

“Nah. Let me walk with her. Seems we freaked her out.”

“Gotcha. Don’t stay up too late. You still have duty tomorrow.” Nyx groaned then as his commander drove off. You smiled then and got an arm around his waist as you two crossed back over. It was calming to have him right here next to you.

“How long have you been up?”

“I never went to bed. You’re normally texting by ten that you’re on the way home and when it didn’t happen, I got worried.”

“Shit… I’m sorry babe. It was…. It was rough. We ended up losing land and then they just left…. It was really confusing honestly and then Libertus got hurt and a few others. We had to get them home and to help as soon as possible.” You nodded. It was understandable. He got out his phone then and powered it on before pocketing it.

“Damn….and here I was looking forward to spending some quality time with you after my shower… You’ve got work tomorrow…”

“No I don’t. I called up there and told them I was waiting on my hero to come home. Boss said I could come in a few hours late.”

“Oh?”

“Yep so No worries. We’ve still got time.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” You laughed then leaning into him smiling. God this man scared the hell out of you sometimes but it was worth it for small moments like this.


End file.
